Ship Switch
by lydimon
Summary: All the relations are switched up starting with Caleb and Aria! *sexual content*
I do not own Pretty Little Liars! There is some mature content and some strong language ! You've been warn ;) Sorry my english is bad but i tried ! SPOILERS FROM SEASON 6 but not a lot

If you wanna skip the story to the sex go to paragraph 3

Aria and Caleb

Aria ! Hey Aria wait up ! I heard coming down the street. I looked back and I saw Caleb running towards me with a cup of coffee in one hand and his cellphone in the other. I waved at him as he ran up to me. When he finally catched up to me he gave me a friendly yet warm and sensual hug before he started yelling at me: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ARIA? I'VE TRIED CALLING YOU LIKE A 100 TIMES ALREADY! I instinctively took a step closer to him and placed my left hand on his right shoulder just like I always did with Ezra when I tried to calm him down but before I could realise that it wasn't him it was too late so I just rolled with it answering: Caleb calm down my phone died earlier! Why? What's going on? to wich he responded Charlotte was killed last night and the killer is still on the loose! Officer Tanner said that all you 5 girls should go home or to a close friend but just not be alone! Wha-wha what? I stuttered That can't be true! You're telling me Charlotte got out of ''prison'' and in less than 12 hours somebody killed her? Nice one Caleb but I can separate my dream from reality! Aria Jokingly said If you think this is a joke Aria you're wrong! I'm taking you with me! Spencer told me to come pick you up since you were out running some errands carless and alone! Aria was still septic since her and Caleb were close friends and often played prank on each other so she decided to call Spencer with Caleb's phone. Yes, Aria! It's all true and that's why my perfect boyfriend is there to pick you up! I'm at Hanna's, Emily is out of town and Alison is with her boyfriend in her new house and _you_ are going with Caleb to his apartment! I'll come by later! I gave back Caleb's phone and followed him to his old apartment since my parents were out of town.

Once we arrived Caleb offered me some water I accepted and as I was taking my boots and coat off while he was getting my water I realised that since I was home alone and not planning on meeting anyone I just wore a see through shirt with no bra, I genuinely hoped that Caleb wouldn't notice and to my relief, he didn't! We sat down in his living room and talked for hours about who we think killed Charlotte and during those long hours I started realising how much Caleb was beautiful and dreamy when he was worried. I quickly chased those though out of my mind since he was dating Spencer ! After a while Caleb asked me if i minded him getting in his pj's i told him that no i didn't and so he went and got changed. When he came back, my heart froze for a second as i realized that his sleeping wear were boxers. But Caleb didn't seem to mind and just proposed to watch a movie. I nodded, not able to talk, and crossed my leg as i was getting wet ! I could no longer deny what I wanted in the moment : I wanted Caleb between my legs. When we were comfortably installed with some popcorn beetween Calebs leg to keep it from falling over i felt the need to make a move ! Otherwise nothing would happend and i just couldn't take that chance. And so i went and faked wanting some popcorn but grabbed his dick instead of the bowl. OMG ! I'm so sorry Caleb ! I-I-I just wanted some snaks ! i quickly said It's alright Aria no need to have an earth attack over it ! As long as i can have my part of the grabbing ! I could not believe it! Was I dreaming or did Caleb really just told me he wanted to take a feel at my breasts ? i wondered Don't look so surprised Aria ! You've been shaking you're tiny but perfectly round and perky boobs in my face since you arrived ! And from the moment you sat down next to me I only want one thing : my dick inside of your hot and wet pussy ! Without thinking I phushed the popcorn off of the couch and started kissing him !

Caleb gave me my kiss back. Our tongue battled for dominance. I could feel his hands going up and down on my back, on my stomach and on my neck while i gently brushed his abs with my fingers. Caleb started kissing my neck which sent shocks thorough my whole body. I slowly bent over and took off his boxers before taking my shirt off, i then proceeded on giving him a blowjob, i sucked and licked and spit on his massive cock while enjoying every moan he let out. He sometimes took my hair firmly and made go different speed which only made me wetter. When I felt like he was about to climax I stopped and looked him in the eyes with a smirk on my face. Caleb instantly knew what i wanted he pushed me on the couch and took my pants and panties off and started licking and touching me. His tongue felt so good i almost climaxed just when he started. Caleb worked his magical tongue for a couple of minutes before stoping and putting his engine at the entrance of my hole Are you sure you want to do this Aria Caleb asked Fuck yes Caleb ! Fuck me ! Those 5 short words was all that caleb waited for before fucking slow at first but hard and quick at the end. Caleb's monster felt so good I climaxed four times before he did. When he finally came, he dumped his load in my mouth which i swalload he then licked the remaining of my juice comming out of my vag ! **DING** We both looked at my phone which had time to charge while we played. I took my phone and read the text still panting from that amazing sex, on my phone I could read '' Wish you had fun with my boyfriend you SLUT ! Guess you forgot i was gonna come by ! If I were you i'd keep Ezra in sight cause revenge is a meal best served cold ! '' Me and Caleb looked at each other and didn't say a word because we both knew what we did was wrong ! But there was no way i'd let this bitch touch Ezra and so i got up took a shower and went home in a taxi texting Spencer : Spence please come by when you can ! We really need to talk

Thank you all for reading ! I hope you liked it, please leave a comment on what you like/didn't !

Next chapter is going to have lesbian sex… can you guess who ?


End file.
